


Elysium Record's Siren Song

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Established Jercy, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Musician Jason, Musicians, Pining, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Writer's Month 2020, musician percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Siren Song was the band that took over the charts. Just one more band under contract with Elysium Record. At least until the owner, Nico, runs into the lead singer and the guitarist.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 10
Kudos: 295
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Elysium Record's Siren Song

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || Elysium Record's Siren Song || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Elysium Record's Siren Song – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, pining, musicians

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Grover Underwood

Writer's Month Prompt: music

Summary: Siren Song was the band that took over the charts. Just one more band under contract with Elysium Record. At least until the owner, Nico, runs into the lead singer and the guitarist.

**Elysium Record's Siren Song**

_Writer's Month 2020_

"Mh. They're good."

Nico furrowed his brows and lifted his newspaper higher up to block out his sister as she entered the room. No talking in the morning, Bianca should really know that. Sometimes, he wondered why he was even putting up with that. They were both close to thirty now (Bianca two years closer than Nico), yet it still felt like sharing a bunk-bed with his sister. Granted, they had separate rooms that were huge and luxurious, but the metaphor still stood. Nico and Bianca di Angelo were the owners of _Elysium Record_ , the biggest record label in the US that had born practically all current big names in the music business. And their record studio was one of the tallest buildings in Los Angeles. In the penthouse, the owner lived. Traditionally. Their parents used to live here, when their father had still run the place – Nico and Bianca had grown up here, sharing the aforementioned bunk-bed.

Now, their parents had retired to Venice, to their mother's home, because their father had spent so many years building up this business from scratch, now he wanted to devote all his time to his wife and had left the record label to their children, Bianca and Nico. And with that, the penthouse.

Since Bianca and Nico were _equal partners_ , neither wanted to step down from their claim to their childhood home – not just for nostalgia reasons but also because it was incredibly convenient to live just a few floors above the work-place, with a private elevator and the view was breathtaking. So they decided to share quarters. After all, the penthouse was big enough, with five bedrooms, the large living room, three bathrooms, an office and a library.

The problem were the mornings. Because Bianca was very much a _morning person_. And Nico was very decidedly _not_ a morning person, he was a night owl. He stayed awake until too late into the night and got up cranky and late, if he could. Often enough, he had to get up early for work. Which was even more of a problem when Bianca did too, because she liked to _talk_ to him in the mornings. Back during their childhood, that wasn't a problem – Maria di Angelo had always been a chatter box in the morning too, while Nico grumpily sat down next to dad and got a cup of coffee.

Now that mamma and papà were enjoying the sun and beach in Venice, Nico was left all alone with Bianca in the mornings. Instead of taking the hint of the raised newspaper, Bianca put her phone on speaker and let Nico 'enjoy' the music. Now, don't get him wrong – he _loved_ music, he would be in the wrong business otherwise, but not at 6 in the morning, all he loved then was quiet and coffee.

Nico blinked slowly as, instead of loud, blaring music, he was... swept away by soft, soothing notes. Like warm waves washing over him. He closed his eyes and the music felt like home, like he was back at the beach at Venice, playing in the water, while his parents watched from the sand. Every summer, they went to visit Venice and it had _always_ felt like home. How could music feel like this? And the lyrics themselves – longing for the freedom of the ocean.

"What... _Who_ is that?", whispered Nico in awe.

"Siren Song. A band we took under contract a couple weeks ago. This is the breakout single from their debut album, _Son of the Sea_. The song's called, befittingly enough, _Siren Song_."

Nico hummed in a drawn-out way, his eyes still closed as he leaned back and continued listening to the song. It was beautiful. His lip curled up a little in a small smile, breathing deeply. He swore he could smell the ocean. How strange was that...?

"I read about them", whispered Nico. "Perhaps I should check them out myself the next time they are in the house for a recording... They have real potential. It always is a good approach to be close and personal with the big stars, especially _before_ they become big."

"Keeps them loyal to the company and makes them remember it once they have names of their own", agreed Bianca bemused. "High school kids with a garage band, who decided to try their luck now that they're in college. From what I gather, it's thanks to Hazel that they came here."

"What did our cousin do?", inquired Nico curiously, looking at his sister.

Hazel was the daughter of their father's twin-brother. She worked for Bianca and Nico, as their personal assistant – though the title did by far not cover her importance to them and what she did. It also did not live up to the salary she got, really. Because _that_ matched her work.

"It seems that some of the band members are close personal friends of Leo's", replied Bianca.

Nico hummed in acknowledgment. Leo was – well, Nico didn't quite know what he was to his sister, but Nico did know that Hazel and her fiance Frank were very close to Leo. Hazel truly couldn't deny the guy anything. Though it was a surprise that a favor to Leo turned into _this_.

"So Leo is useful after all", mused Nico sarcastically.

"Don't be mean", chided Bianca, though she looked amused.

He got his phone out to text Hazel and then, to download the album so he could listen to all of it. Later on, once he was more awake, he'd listen to the other songs and also inform himself about the band, but right now, he _really_ needed more coffee.

/break\

All members of Siren Song were around twenty years old. The lead singer was Perseus Jackson, which in itself already sounded like an artist's pseudonym. Perky, bright-eyed – quite literally, his bright blue-green eyes were remarkable even on pictures – athletic, with wind-swept, black hair. A real teen-heart throb. The lead guitarist was apparently his high school sweetheart, Jason Grace. Blonde, blue-eyed pretty boy, yet another teen-heart throb. And, on top of that, the younger brother of Thalia Grace – herself the lead singer of the Huntresses, the biggest punk-band these days. The second vocalist and bassist was Piper McLean, who looked more punk than pop in her outfit. A beautiful native American girl, daughter of a very famous actor, actually. At the keyboard, Reyna, who due to privacy reasons seemed to prefer not to publish her family name. Long, black hair in a thick braid, dark, intense eyes, also very much on the athletic side. Last was Annabeth Chase on the drums, a beautiful blonde with very huge – assets. Even as a gay man, Nico could see that those were definitely drawing certain people's attention. Their manager was Grover Underwood, childhood friend of them all. And a damn good negotiator, if Nico may say so after looking through their contract. The guy had his band's best intentions at the forefront of his mind and seemed to have a very good business sense. They should look into contracting _him_.

Nico's eyes found Grover first, considering they were actually in the same room. Grover hadn't noticed him yet, his own eyes on the glass in front of him, staring at the band on the other side of the window, recording a song. Nico had slipped in unnoticed and lingered in the back, listening. He had listened to all of their songs, twice at least. His favorite was maybe _Ocean's Heart_ , a beautiful love song that Percy Jackson had written for Jason Grace.

"They're already recording a new song?", asked Nico after a few verses.

"Yeah, they're—holy shit, you're Nico di Angelo!"

Nico smiled bemused by that reaction. "I am indeed. Pleasure to meet you, Mister Underwood."

"You know my name", whispered Grover stunned. " _Why_ do you know my name?"

"I make it my business to know the names of important people", noted Nico.

The song ended and the band slowly poured into the room. "Perce! Perce, _Nico di Angelo_ just called me 'important people'."

Percy Jackson's attention was drawn to Nico – and their eyes met for the first time. Truly, they were even more magnificent than any picture could ever show. Nico swallowed hard, trying to drown that feeling of slowly losing his footing – that feeling of falling – that feeling of _falling for someone_. After all, this up and coming little star was very much already taken. Taken by the handsome blonde who had one arm around Percy's waist and was resting his chin on top of Percy's head. They looked... adorable together and Nico did _not_ use the word 'adorable' lightly. Or ever. Jason's eyes were just as impressive as Percy's, in their own right. Electric blue, dark yet at the same time light as thought lightning was brightening the night sky. His lips were pulled into a curious grin.

"Thanks for signing us on and giving us a chance, Mister di Angelo. I'm-"

"Perseus Jackson, yes", nodded Nico, offering a hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"He knows your name too, Percy", whispered Grover.

"Can you act a bit less star-struck, Grover? You're our manager", sighed Piper embarrassed.

"Pipes, this guy is worth _so much_ money, that is more zeroes than you can imagine", hissed Grover.

"Well, this is going well, what a fantastic first impression", huffed Annabeth, before smiling at Nico. "As Percy said, thank you for giving us this chance. What... can we do for you?"

"Just like to keep tabs on great talent", offered Nico with a charming smile.

"He called you guys 'great talent'", whispered Grover in awe.

" _Please_ don't mind him", sighed Piper, elbowing Grover. "He is still getting used to this."

"I'd like to invite you all to dinner, to get to know you, hear from you how your experience with Elysium Record has been and how you're taking to this life", offered Nico.

"Free food", whispered Jason into Percy's ear. "I like this one."

"You need to stop thinking with your stomach, Jay", huffed Percy, gently nudging his boyfriend.

"But my stomach's thinking is how we _met_ , Perce", argued Jason with a cute pout.

"See, that sounds like a story I would love to hear over dinner", noted Nico amused.

"Well, we'd love that. How about your assistant calls our manager and sets something up?", suggested Annabeth with a professional smile. "Because technically, we _are_ busy here."

"Urgh, you are such a taskmaster", groaned Percy annoyed.

Nico smiled faintly at that and nodded toward Grover, who just made a small distressed noise.

/break\

"He's cuter than he is in pictures", noted Percy as he pointed at the magazine cover.

"I feel like that's rather normal", offered Piper amused. "Also, stop drooling over the guy. Your boyfriend is... Oh good heaven, do make a move on Mister di Angelo, it would be an _upgrade_."

Confused did Percy look up to find Jason spraying whipped cream directly into his mouth, until he started coughing, whipped cream coming out of his nose. "...Truly a gentleman, his charms are overwhelming me right now, Piper, whatever do you mean."

Piper and Percy exchanged a look and both started laughing. Once Jason regained his bearings, he turned toward them in mild confusion. Percy made a dismissive gesture at that.

"Forget it, babe. Just having a bit of _fun_ ", chuckled Percy.

"...At my expense, I take it", grunted Jason with a pout.

"I'd offer to kiss it better, but I just saw whipped cream come out of your nose..."

Jason's pout intensified as he went to clean himself up. Piper and Percy were sitting together on the couch in their living room. A four bedroom apartment that the five band-members were sharing – they had moved in together after high school, when they decided they would stay friends, they would stay close. So why not share an apartment, because rent in Los Angeles was _expensive_. Grover, he didn't live with them, he lived with his fiance Juniper over her cute little flower shop.

"Grover texted", called Annabeth out from her bedroom, emerging with her phone in hand.

"O—oh, when does the rich guy feed the poor musicians?", asked Piper eagerly.

"They set something up for this Friday, we're supposed to be at Elysium Record at 6."

"Hu—uh. So we're gonna drive somewhere from there?", asked Jason curiously.

"Who knows", shrugged Annabeth. "That's all he said."

"I think it's pretty cool that the CEO owner whatever of the record label wants to get to know us", noted Percy. "Honestly, judging by pictures and articles, I assumed he'd be... stuck up?"

Jason hummed in agreement as he reemerged, clean from whipped cream, and took his seat next to Percy, pulling his boyfriend close to him. Percy made a pleased sound as he snuggled up to him.

/break\

Reyna, Piper and Annabeth cleaned up _nice_ in their prettiest dresses, they even had their hair done for tonight. After many irritated glares aimed at the boys, Percy and Jason had at least agreed to put on fancy dress-pants and their good button-up shirts, but that was it. No suit jacket or tie or anything. Not even for a fancy rich guy who was inviting them who knew where to eat. Both Percy and Jason were wearing blue shirts, it was their favorite color. Well, it was Percy's favorite color and considering Percy always wore and ate it, it had become Jason's favorite color too.

"Okay... so... we're... not going out to a restaurant, huh", drawled Jason curiously.

"Doesn't seem that way", agreed Reyna as they boarded the private elevator.

A security guard had led them inside and told them where to go. Up the private elevator to the di Angelos' penthouse. Percy exchanged a curious look with Piper, who looked as wary as he felt. The two of them were rather in tune with each other and they also both _weren't_ fancy people. Which was ironic considering that Piper came from money – well, her father made his own money, it wasn't like old money, but still she had grown up cushy. She just never had been a princess dress type of girl and even now, while wearing a dress, it was a rather simple dress.

"Welcome to our humble abode. I am guessing you had an easy time finding it."

Ms. di Angelo was just as gorgeous as her brother, what was _with_ that family, honestly? Percy had seen pictures of the former CEO, the father of those two, and he was a total DILF too. Annabeth was the first one to shake Bianca di Angelo's hand, each taking a turn as they passed her.

"Thank you for having us, Miss-", started Reyna.

"Please. Bianca", interrupted the CEO with a kind smile. "You'll eat in my home, you'll use my first name. It is also... much shorter. My brother is still preparing the meal, so please follow me."

"I'm sorry, did you just imply that there's a billionaire cooking for us?", asked Piper slowly.

"Yeah, I was kind of expecting a fancy restaurant... or a private cook", agreed Jason.

" _Not_ saying we are not grateful for the invitation", interrupted Reyna hastily, grabbing both Jason and Piper by the neck to pull them back, glaring pointedly at them. "Please excuse them. They were raised by wolves and have yet to learn human manners."

"I was _not_ raised by wolves!" argued Piper pointedly. " _He_ definitely was though."

"Children. I came to a fancy dinner invitation, bringing a bunch of children", sighed Annabeth.

"It's okay. I am very fond of children", chuckled Bianca, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I resent that", huffed Percy offended.

"I'm sorry, I mean no offense", assured Bianca immediately.

"He took no offense in that", countered Annabeth with a reassuring smile. "He's used to it."

To prove her point, Percy stuck his tongue out. The seven of them walked toward a very large and nice dining hall, long table set out for eight people, candles and decoration on it. Though the view out of the large window-front was very distracting. Jason immediately walked up to it in excitement, overlooking all of Los Angeles, all the way to the horizon and ocean.

"Perce! Look! I can see the ocean!", exclaimed Jason.

"If you don't want me to swoon like a damsel in distress, you will not make me look out those mortifying windows. This is _way_ too high", huffed Percy, taking a seat facing away from them.

"Afraid of heights? I relate to that. But... surrounding yourself with what you are afraid of, it helps overcome your fears. It's been working rather well for me."

All eyes turned toward Nico di Angelo as he entered the room, carrying a large tray. Percy's eyes fluttered shut as the scent of the soup flooded his senses. That smelt absolutely divine.

"If you could perhaps help bring the food in?", requested Nico. "Thank you."

"Really? No servants?", asked Jason, earning another slap from Reyna. "Ouch."

"You have no filter and no manners", muttered Reyna pointedly.

"It's okay", chuckled Nico, sounding amused. "Yes, no servants. Our mamma cooked the food when we grew up, she always insisted that a meal had to be prepared with love and sharing it becomes much more important thanks to that. I have always enjoyed cooking, it relaxes me."

"And otherwise, well, having strangers in our home just... doesn't feel right. We spend all day surrounded by strangers and by people putting up fronts and masks, home is where we should get to relax and not worry about such things", tagged Bianca on.

The band followed the two billionaires into the kitchen to help bring the food into the dining hall. Percy instantly fell in love with the kitchen, it was beautiful. Which made sense if Nico loved cooking, of course would he had a state of the art kitchen that was spacious and pretty.

"So, just so we're all on the same page, first names?", asked Jason into the room.

"If no one has any objections, I do think it would make this evening easier", confirmed Nico.

Everyone got busy carrying things out of the kitchen and into the dining hall one by one.

"Babe. Babe, stop drooling over the rich people's kitchen", whispered Jason as he nudged Percy.

"Mh... But it's a nice kitchen, Jay", complained Percy. "Look at it. I'd marry it. On the spot."

"You have taste, Percy. Very good taste", noted Nico, looking pleased.

"I know. This one's proof of that", grinned Percy, nudging Jason a little.

"Ah, so he loves me after all. Not _always_ teasing", huffed Jason fondly.

Percy smiled and leaned in to kiss Jason's cheek softly. Once everything was set out in the dining hall, they took their seats and started eating. Conversation was stilted at first, the awkwardness of first meetings and talking to strangers. Though after some conversation about the weather, Los Angeles and San Francisco – where the band was from prior to moving to LA in hopes of a break-through – things started to flow more naturally. Bianca and Annabeth talked about architecture in Los Angeles, Nico and Reyna about art. The conversation progressed and shifted and it was actually a very nice evening. After the main course, there was delicious warm chocolate cake.

They moved out onto the rooftop for that, where the di Angelos had a private pool and a little garden corner. Percy smiled pleased as she ate his cake, curled up against Jason, who was talking sports with Reyna and Bianca at the moment. Not that Percy cared, as long as he had cake.

"You seem to be enjoying the cake", noted Nico on Percy's other side.

"It's _delicious_. I am easily bribed with good food", replied Percy with a grin. "I do appreciate a man who can cook, you know. That's worth so very, very, _very_ much..."

Percy sighed dramatically, just to earn himself an elbow from Jason. "Stop throwing shade."

At Nico's raised eyebrow, Percy laughed a little. "Jason once nearly burned our apartment down trying to make mac and cheese. He can't cook to save his life. It's sad, very sad."

"Percy however is an excellent baker", countered Jason, looking dreamily at Percy.

"Aw, babe", sighed Percy pleased, leaning in for a kiss.

"You two are adorable", noted Nico softly. "It's... nice to see such a happy relationship."

"Uh... Thanks", offered Percy after a pause, his cheeks red.

He never knew how to handle stuff like this. Well, he generally didn't know how to handle compliments, especially not from attractive people.

/break\

Jason would be way jealous of the crush his boyfriend had fast developed on Nico di Angelo, _if_ he wouldn't be right there with Percy. Damn that di Angelo was one fine piece of ass. The smirk, the cute curls, the cheekbones, the chest, the well-cut suits, the Italian accent. _Damn_ , Jason was a very, very weak man. So was Percy, thankfully enough. At least they were on the same page there.

It didn't help that Nico di Angelo showed personal interest/investment in their band. He occasionally popped in when they did recordings, they ran into each other at galas and important, fancy events – that Siren Song were nowadays actually _invited to_ , because they were now _celebrities_ and wasn't that beyond comprehension on its own...? So yes, they regularly encountered Nico, talked to him, laughed with him, _flirted_ with him. Reyna and Annabeth kept giving them the stink-eye for it. Piper just laughed maniacally and enjoyed the show.

"He has the most amazing voice, right?", asked Jason softly, smiling to himself.

They were at some charity gala event thingy from Elysium Record (sue him, he couldn't keep track of all these official events, he just went along with them, smiled and gave autographs – which still freaked him out). A select few of the guests were on rotation to sing and entertain, among them Percy. Not the entire band, just Percy and his soft, soothing voice. Nico stood aside, champagne glass in hand and mouth slightly open as he stared at Percy transfixed. Startled, Nico turned to look at Jason, blinking a couple of times. Jason knew that trance, had been in it before.

"It's why we chose our band name. Siren Song. Because Percy really is a siren", continued Jason, grinning to himself. "My little siren. It's how we met. I heard him sing in the school pool after hours and I genuinely asked him if he was a mermaid. He was very offended at that at first."

"Because of the 'maid' part", guessed Nico.

"Ye—ep", chuckled Jason. "He was the captain of the swim-team. Well, later on. Back then, he was just a new transfer student who was working really hard to make the team."

"Right, you all went to high school together", nodded Nico.

"We did. Well, more or less. Reyna and I have been going to the same middle school already. We met Annabeth in high school. Piper was a late transfer – she had moved to San Francisco for a film project from her dad. Percy was actually the last to join us, he was sixteen when his parents moved all the way from New York. Grover kind of... came with them. Package deal."

Nico hummed and nodded, not questioning it. Jason had never questioned it either. But apparently, Grover had been raised by his uncle, until his uncle had died... in a garden shop... murdered by a serial killer who the news called 'Aunt Em'. Him and Percy had been best friends then already, so when he inevitably went into the system, Percy's mom took him in.

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered for Percy. As soon as he was within reach did Jason pull him into a kiss. They shared a smile as Jason laid his arms around Percy's waist. The couple turned toward Nico together, looking at the handsome billionaire. It was too daring to hope for anything, they both agreed on that, they _knew_ their infatuation, their crush, it was just some little fun they shared. They'd always known they were polyamorous and over the years, they had already shared their relationship with other people – most notable for a while, Reyna – but this one was too risky. They weren't going to tell him, certainly not make a move. No, no. That way laid drama, after all their career depended on Nico di Angelo. If they did something inappropriate, it was very likely they could lose their deal. Certainly there was a sexual harassment clause in their contract.

"Your voice is wonderful", noted Nico with a charming smile.

"Yeah, the charts agree with you", replied Percy cheekily.

It made Nico laugh. Jason loved Nico's laugh and he loved that Nico laughed at Jason and Percy's stupid jokes. They were really in tune with each other and it was becoming a problem, because Jason started feeling more and more for Nico; more than just attraction.

/break\

Nico smiled softly to himself as he went out to the living room, finding Jason and Percy curled together and sleeping deeply. He had taken them home with him, after the gala. They had both been very drunk, Percy half asleep and hanging off Jason. The couple had been the only members of the band to attend this gala – advise the di Angelos had given them; they were hot and new, wanted by everyone, they'd be stretched thin if they didn't divide and conquer.

"Mh... Ni—ico—o...", drawled Percy as he rolled over in his sleep.

Well, that was interesting. Nico paused, looking at them in amusement. He knew they had a crush on him, the flirting was quite the give-away. Slowly, he approached. He had considered talking to them about it, telling them that he was very much interested. However... he didn't want to make them feel coerced since he was the owner of their record label.

"You two have no right to be this... enchanting", muttered Nico lowly as he came to stand behind the couch, looking down at them. "Truly, my very own siren song, drawing me in... with things I can't or shouldn't have..."

"Mh... no one said you can't have", yawned Percy and stretched out like a cat. "Good morning. Definitely is a good morning with that view. You look _cute_ in pjs."

"...That was a lot", whispered Nico, blinking a couple of times.

"Percy's always a lot. It's his thing", pointed Jason out, yawning himself. "Morning."

"It's true. It's my thing", confirmed Percy with a cheeky grin, sitting up. "What's your thing?"

"...I'd love if the two musicians on my couch were mine", whispered Nico distractedly.

"Mh... sounds like something that could be arranged", offered Jason as he also sat up.

Both Percy and Jason were looking up at Nico so cheekily and temptingly, like two sirens at the shore and he was the helpless sailor who was going to let them pull him to the ground of the ocean. Oh, what a happy death that'd be, truly. If they wanted him, truly wanted him, then... what would possibly stop him? He leaned in, slowly, until his lips touched Jason's.

"We will have to be very careful. This is not... a socially broadly accepted type of relationship", whispered Nico in warning as he moved toward Percy. "The tabloids would tear us apart."

"Mh, sure. We can deal with that", shrugged Percy with that very Percy attitude.

It was one of the things Nico had fallen for. Percy just took the world however it came. He didn't let it tear him down. Nico yelped as Jason and Percy together pulled him over the back of the couch to sit between them on the couch. They laughed as they pressed against him from either side, cuddling close. He let himself be dragged down until the three laid comfortably entangled together, looking out the window at the sunrise. This was quite possibly the most perfect morning.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wanted Jason and Percy in a band, so this prompt felt like a great opportunity for that! ^o^


End file.
